A nos retrouvailles
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Le destin les avait séparés et jamais le servant de la Lumière n'aurait cru que son chemin recroiserait le sien. Pourtant, pour avoir défié la mort, ce même destin le récompensait en permettant leur réunion. Il était à nouveau complet et prêt à se battre pour sa vie et la leur. Avec lui à ses côtés, rien ne semblait insurmontable.


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures est à Mahyar. Les personnages sont à leurs créateurs respectifs. Qu'on se le tienne pour dit, rien n'est à moi à part cet OS !

 **Ndla** : J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas revenue dans ce fandom, il m'a beaucoup manqué ! ça faisait tout de même... *regarde son profil* deux mois. Ah oui ? J'aurais dit plus moi.

Je ne vais pas être très loquasse ici, nous nous retrouvons après cet humble OS. Seulement, pour vous prévenir, il faut le situer à la **saison 2** d'Aventures, au retour de Theo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 _A nos retrouvailles_

 **.**

Il avait survécu à cette traversée du désert sans lui. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le perdre. C'était cette exacte pensée qu'il avait eu et elle semblait être devenue réalité. Mais pas tout à fait. L'un et l'autre avaient survécu.

L'âme en peine avait retrouvé son âme sœur.

Il était apparu, auréolé de lumière. Il n'avait plus vu que lui. Il avait avidement rêvé du jour où, enfin, quand il serrerait la main, ce serait pour sentir le doux contact qu'était le sien. Qu'enfin, ses doigts ne se referment plus sur cet affreux vide. Rien n'aurait plus le remplacer, n'avait pu pour être honnête. Il avait gardé cette blessure pour lui. Personne n'aurait pu le comprendre. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on le juge à l'aune de visions étriquées.

Il avait défié la mort elle-même, l'avait regardé en face puis parcouru des kilomètres pour le retrouver.

Le servant de la Lumière se souvenait de la séparation, si douloureuse. Son cœur chantait son ravissement à cette réunion. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire en coin pour éviter de laisser s'exprimer ce trop plein dans son cœur. Les autres l'auraient trouvé bizarre. Ce serait posé des questions. Ils avaient trop voyagé, tous ensemble, pour ne pas se dire que son comportement était étrange en ce glorieux jour qu'était leur retrouvaille.

Une fois la menace disparue, bien sûr, ils trinqueraient, boiraient pour la fêter. Lui fêterait cette retrouvaille de plus. Celui qui servait si fidèlement la Lumière, suivait ses principes à la loupe, n'avait pu s'empêcher une entorse en éprouvant une telle affection. Une affection que beaucoup jugeait singulière. Que lui estimait unique et qu'il chérissait parce qu'en partie, elle lui avait permise de ne pas céder à la folie.

A ses côtés, il se savait protégé. Il avait l'assurance que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, peu importe les circonstances, lui répondrait présent.

Alors, Theo pressa le pas, impatient de voir ce vieil ami qu'il avait méprisé, mal considéré avant leur séparation. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les soins qu'il avait prodigué lui avait manqué. Ce vide était à nouveau comblé. Si impatient, en fait, que Theo l'arracha des bras qui lui étaient étrangers.

Theo serra contre lui son bouclier, un sourire béat illuminant ses traits.

― Sinon fils, je suis très content de te voir, moi aussi… souffla Viktor, vexé.

― Si vous aviez vu tout le pataquès qu'il nous a fait quand il l'a perdu, ronchonna Bob, vous comprendriez bien mieux cette réaction. C'est bien l'ingrat tel qu'on le connaissait !

― Il n'empêche que ça fait plaisir, bougonna à son tour Shin.

A ce qu'on pouvait voir de son visage, on devinait que le demi-élémentaire se demandait si les larmes qu'il avait versées pour son ami avaient été vraiment de bon ton.

― Voyez le bon côté des choses, ce ne peut être que Theo, fit Grunlek, pas entièrement convaincu encore.

Theo releva la tête, fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il manquait encore quelqu'un d'essentiel.

― Où est Lumière ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oui. C'est la même chute. Mais il fallait bien boucler cette boucle rigolote non ? Un an que cet OS attendait de sortir du placard, je tenais absolument à attendre aussi longtemps, histoire que l'effet de surprise reprenne. Et non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'il aurait dû être publié il y a six mois.

Certains se demanderont où est l'intérêt de faire une même chute, question légitime je suppose, mais j'adore m'imaginer un Theo bougon qui préfère Lumière, son bouclier et son épée plutôt que montrer l'affection qu'il porte à ses amis et à son magister. Ceux et celles qui avaient lu "Pourquoi toi?" auront certainement vu les grosses ficelles et j'espère qu'ils auront bien ri - ou qu'imaginer la scène leur a été plaisant.

Une petite review s'il vous en vient l'envie, je vous en remercie d'avance.

Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !


End file.
